


X-Men: Rumble at the Mutant Showcase

by d0d0bird



Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [31]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Kurt Wagner, Bullying, Embarrassment, Gen, Humiliation, Kurt Wagner Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Messy, Mutant Politics, Mutant Pride, Pantsing, Pietro Maximoff Being a Jerk, Protective Rogue, Public Humiliation, Ridicule, Shoved Into Trash, Situational Humiliation, Social Humiliation, Some Humor, Suspension, Teasing, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Wade wilson cameo, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird
Summary: Every year mutants celebrate their unique culture and the social progress they’ve made with a festival called the Mutant Showcase, hosted by mutant activist Erik Lensherr. Xavier’s students are excited to take in the festivities.Erik’s grandchildren, Wanda, Pietro, and Lorna, are also in attendance. They feel as though they have something of a score to settle with the X-Students. What better way to settle a score than good, old-fashioned humiliation?
Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	X-Men: Rumble at the Mutant Showcase

Rogue had never been to East Village before, but something told her it didn’t always look like this. The streets were devoid of cars, instead flowing with hundreds of mutants dressed in all sorts of outfits. Many wore mutant pride flags, crimson red with a purple border and a large purple “X” through the center, as capes across their backs. Those flags hung from windows on buildings on either side as well. Mutants all around were smiling and happy to be with others just like them. This was the Mutant Showcase.

The Mutant Showcase was a celebration, a performance, and a competition. Mutants from all over demonstrated their artistic abilities onstage and participated in combat without restrictions on their powers. Plenty of cities held their own Mutant Showcase every year, but nothing could beat the New York Mutant Showcase. It was by far the largest. It was also where it all began.

Rogue, Kurt, Remy, and Roxanne were among those in the crowd. Rogue and Remy were quietly taking in everything around them as Roxanne laughed and cheered. Kurt was teleporting and leaping all around with joy, delighted to finally not be worried about being seen in public.

Scott and Jean were not among them. Following their behavior in their brief tenure as Student Leaders, they were charged with staying back at the mansion and maintaining it in everyone else’s absence. Rogue would’ve felt bad, but they had gone the previous year. Also, Jean had brutally humiliated Rogue so she was happy to have the distance.*

*As seen in [X-Men: Student Leaders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771576)

The X-Students would be participating, but the X-Men would not. While the X-Men did attend the event, none participated in the performances or combat. It was generally thought to be in poor taste for them to compete. Their perception as celebrities to the general public drew attention away from the other mutants, the ones who should be the focus of the event. The exception was generally the opening ceremony, which included at least one famous mutant giving a speech or performance.

The ceremony was beginning soon and the others had already made their way there. Rogue and her group followed the moving herd around a corner and into a massive crowd before a stage. This was it. No one was onstage yet, but it would be starting soon. Rogue couldn’t wait. She hadn’t been this excited for something in a long time.

She had always wanted to attend the Mutant Showcase. She had always read about it online but had never been able to attend one. Her hometown would certainly never have held an event for it. When she learned that the X-Student program provided a trip to the New York Mutant Showcase every year, she was pumped.

“Hello everyone,” came a voice from above minutes later.

The crowd burst into cheers and applause as the master of ceremonies descended. He was dressed in crimson and purple mutant pride colors, complete with long cape that flowed as he levitated downward. His hair was completely white and his skin wrinkled, but he had the eyes and the energy of someone half his age. Erik Lensherr landed on the stage to more applause.

Lensherr was a hero to the mutant community. He and Professor Xavier had almost single-handedly led the American mutant rights movement. Their protests and riots forced the country to finally acknowledge them and over the years they worked tirelessly for the passage of bills granting mutants the protections and rights they deserved. They grew quite close during that time and still maintained contact with one another. Lensherr sometimes visited the mansion. He always insisted that the students call him Erik. He was a pleasant man, but Rogue couldn’t say she knew him very well.

During Erik’s activism days, his name had been dragged through the mud by publications like the Daily Bugle. They dubbed him “Magneto” for his electromagnetic abilities and falsely painted him as a mass murdering terrorist. Still, Erik never let that stop him from fighting for mutant rights and Xavier was with him every step of the way.

Erik went on to host the first Mutant Showcase in East Village. It was the first mutant-focused event that was not defined by conflict. Instead it was a celebration of the love of oneself. The first event was small, barely more than a short parade. In the following years it gained traction, mostly sparked by Erik's consistent presence at the event. Erik’s notoriety as an activist meant his actions closely followed by the media, but this also served as a promotion for the event. Now the Mutant Showcase was the sort of thing mutant children dreamed of.

“Thank you all for coming to the 22nd New York Mutant Showcase!” declared Erik, “ _Mutatis Mutandis!_ ”

“ _Mutatis Mutandis!_ cheered the crowd.

The latin phrase, referring to changing only what _has_ to be changed, was a common rallying cry for mutants. 

Erik went on to give his opening speech, making note of mutant rights accomplishments from the year, setbacks that he hoped to see addressed the following year, and finally a long gesture of appreciation for the new generation of mutants taking up the mantle from him.

“Without further ado,” he concluded, “I would like to present our opening performance. Please welcome to the stage, Dazzler!!”

Erik flew up into the air as fog burst from either side of the stage. The audience’s cheers became delighted screams of joy and excitement. The heavy bassline of the hit single “Days of Future Past” began to reverberate across the crowd from the speakers on either side of the stage. A burst of light on the stage announced the arrival of Dazzler herself, wearing her signature bright blue spandex shirt and black leather jacket along with black skinny jeans and combat boots. She strutted through the fog to the front of the stage, microphone in hand, the bass rift ended as Dazzler leaned into her microphone and sang the opening note of the song. The long, loud, and high note pumped up the crowd as more light burst off of Dazzler and into the air.

Dazzler was a successful pop star, and one of the first openly mutant musicians. Her discography ranged from power anthems to dance beats. She incorporated her powers into her performances, turning her own music into bursts of beautiful energy radiating off her body in a gorgeous declaration of self.

Rogue cheered and jumped up and down with the crowd. She was overjoyed.

***

“This is the right line, right?” asked Roxanne.

The four had gotten in line for the performance signup. Kurt had been wanting to perform in front of people for a long time, but his devilish appearance had prevented him. The Mutant Showcase was the perfect opportunity for Kurt to do it free of fear or judgment. The others had gotten in line with him to wait.

“It’s the right line,” said Remy, “Just looks like there’s a holdup.”

“This is bullshit!!” cried the man dressed in red spandex at the front of the line, “Discrimination, plain and simple!”

“Sir,” said the signup attendant, “This is the Mutant Showcase. Only mutants are allowed to participate. You are technically-”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” yelled the man in red angrily, “I’m talking about how I still haven’t been featured in one of these stories!”

The man in red had two katana strapped to his back along with half a dozen guns strapped all over his body. He wore a red mask over his face, though the black and white eye holes were quite expressive.

“Sir, I’m also going to have to ask that you remove your weapons.”

“No! And another thing: how is that _Weasel_ got to be in one of these stories before me? _Weasel_!? He’s a minor character from MY comics!!”

“Sir, if you don’t leave now, I’m going to have to call security.”

“Is it because I’m not sexy enough to be in humiliation porn!?” demanded the man, “Because _Lady_ Deadpool shows up in these kinds of stories all the time!”

“Sir-”

“Don’t worry, I get the message!” said the man, turning away and clicking something on his chest, “Maybe d0d0bird will put me in a SpideyPool story or something.”

The man disappeared in a bright red flash, allowing the next attendee in line to approach the sign up desk. Kurt, Roxanne, Remy, and Rogue reached the front of the line not long afterwards and Kurt signed up for his performance time.

“When do the signups for combat begin?” asked Remy.

“Tomorrow morning,” answered the attendant.

The four thanked the attendant and walked away. Only Kurt had been interested in performing. The rest were more interested in combat. The battles at the Mutant Showcase were some of the most spectacular sporting events in the world.

“Did ya’ll wanna do a team entry?” asked Rogue.

“I would prefer just to perform,” said Kurt, “but I’ll cheer you on!”

“I might do one-on-one as well,” said Roxanne, “but absolutely down for X-Team to kick ass.”

“Count me in,” said Remy, before adding glibly, “Just think of how proud the professor would be to see us working together.”

“I see,” said a woman’s voice behind them, “So _you’re_ Professor X’s new kiddies.”

The group turned back around to see a trio of mutants standing behind them. At the head of the three was a muscular woman with long, pale green hair. She wore a pair of jeans the exact same color as her hair along with sharp white sneakers, a black studded belt, and a white sleeveless shirt. To her right was a woman with a short black undercut with red highlights. She wore black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a red crop top, and dozens of leather armbands and accessories. To the left was a gangly man with a smug look and slicked back white hair. None of them could have been much older than the students.

“I’m not impressed,” scoffed the white haired man.

“Hey!” shouted Rogue irritably.

“You know the professor?” asked Kurt.

“Our granddad does,” said the white haired man.

“Your grandad?” asked Remy in confusion.

“Erik Lensherr,” said the green-haired woman, “We’re his grandchildren. My name is Lorna Dane. These are my cousins: Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Pleased to meet you. Though I must say, I’m not impressed either.”

“What’s your deal?” demanded Rogue impatiently.

“What do you say we face each other tomorrow?” suggested Lorna, “3 on 3? Xavier’s students versus Lensherr’s grandchildren. That’s what I call a fight.”

“Sounds like somebody’s got something to prove,” said Remy.

“Scared?” mocked Pietro.

Rogue took a deep breath.

“Alright,” she said calmly, “That’s enough. Come on, everyone. Let’s go.”

The others followed Rogue as she turned and walked away, leaving Erik’s grandchildren stunned. Wanda and Pietro turned to Lorna expectantly.

“Don’t worry,” she assured them, “They just lack proper… motivation. Come, let’s watch the performances. I bet we’ll see something entertaining.”

***

Rogue, Remy, and Roxanne took their seats. They were in the Williams Theater, which was practically filled with attendees. The building was rented out as part of the Mutant Showcase weekend, allowing the performance participants a stage on which to perform. Kurt was backstage with the other performers, awaiting his turn. Rogue, Remy, and Roxanne sat in the audience excitedly awaiting their friend’s performance. Xavier and the X-Men were seated elsewhere in the theater.

Much like the combat matches, the performances at the Mutant Showcase were some of the most spectacular in the world. It was where several famous mutants got their start, including Dazzler. Performances ranged from monologues accompanied by illusions to musical performances using mutant powers as percussion. There was even dance and slam poetry, all of which involved the use of mutant powers to some degree or other. Mutants who could normally never leave their homes for fear of their lives were performing to the cheers of hundreds of people.

The lights dimmed before Kurt’s performance. Rogue, Remy, and Roxanne whispered to each other excitedly. Kurt had told them a little about his performance, but left out enough details that they were still unsure of what to expect. A burst of purple smoke on the stage drew “ooh”s and “ah”s from the crowd. When the smoke cleared Kurt was standing proudly in its wake, dressed in a variation of his normal X-Student uniform.

The black spandex pants and shirt were the same, but he had replaced the yellow trunks with a red leotard with shoulder pads. He wore white gloves and knee-high white boots that clung tightly to his legs. He wore his utility belt over the leotard, sinching it and shaping his slender but toned body. The crowd cheered. He took a gracious bow.

Elsewhere in the theater Lorna,Wanda, and Pietro watched from their own seats. Pietro let out an audible huff upon seeing Kurt on the stage.

Lorna and the Maximoff twins actually had very little to dislike about Xavier or his students. They knew little about them and didn’t interact much. They did harbor some resentment toward their grandfather though. He had often stated that “all mutants are his family,” which rubbed them the wrong way. It made their relationship with him feel less special. This was made all the more insulting by how much time he spent away dealing with Mutant Showcase.

During the few times the trio had spoken with him, Erik had talked at length about Charles Xavier. The two were incredibly close and spent more time with each other than any family. Lorna concluded that trouncing Xavier’s students would get Erik’s attention. The problem was that the students didn’t seem that interested in fighting, at least not yet.

Kurt gave an impressive performance, leaping around the stage and swinging off set pieces by his limbs or tail as music played in time with his movements. It was something between a circus act and a dance but with all of the special effects abilities of a magic show. Kurt’s teleportations increased as the performance went on, generating more and more purple smoke on stage that he would leap through and shape in the air. Finally, he concluded with a dramatic leap down from the top of the room through a huge cloud of smoke and landing dramatically at the front of the stage to enormous applause. Rogue, Remy, and Roxanne were cheering their hearts out.

“Hey Pietro,” whispered Lorna, “It would probably piss Xavier’s students off if we ruined the moment, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah,” smiled Pietro, “It would.”

Pietro disappeared from his seat as a burst of air blew Lorna’s hair past her face. Pietro’s mutant abilities allowed him to move at incredible speeds with incredible reaction time. The exact limits on his powers weren’t clear to him yet, but he could already move faster than the human eye could perceive. He was able to sprint down the aisle, up onto the stage, and backstage without being seen by anybody. He grabbed a fly cable from backstage, sprinted across the stage, hooked the cable to the back of Kurt’s spandex pants, and ran back backstage. Kurt looked over his shoulder in confusion, but didn’t have time to react.

“Nice costume, blue boy,” smirked Pietro to himself, pulling the lever for the fly system.

Kurt let out a deep, guttural grunt as he leotard and spandex pants were yanked straight upward. He found himself being hoisted off the stage as his leotard and spandex rode directly into him, pushing his underwear into him with it. He recoiled in discomfort and pain as he reached the top of the stage, dangling helplessly in front of the entire crowd. After a moment of initial shock, the crowd broke out into laughter. Kurt curled inward in embarrassment. Rogue, Remy, and Roxanne all gasped in shock.

“You ready, Wanda?” asked Lorna.

“Yes,” said Wanda.

Wanda’s eyes glowed a soft red. Kurt, now thoroughly embarrassed, poofed away in a puff of purple smoke. Wanda’s red eyes flashed as the teleportation happened. Wanda’s mutant ability was unique. She didn’t have any spectacular abilities of her own, but she could control the abilities of any other mutant. That included where and how Kurt teleported. Moments later, the furry blue mutant poofed back onto the stage alongside a trash can, in which he landed face first upon his return. There was more laughter.

Lorna casually pointed at the trash can. She had inherited her grandfather’s powers directly, giving her complete control over magnetism. She used the can’s lid to slam the can shut, locking Kurt in there. She then spun the can around and shook it before dumping Kurt back out onto the stage, earning more laughter. Rogue looked back over her shoulder. She saw Lorna pointing and glared at her. Lorna casually leaned back into her seat. Her work was done.

***

“It’s okay, Kurt,” said Roxanne reassuringly, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Don’t lie to the poor guy.”

“Remy!”

“No,” sighed Kurt, “He’s right. That was miserable. I feel like such an idiot! We don’t even have any way of knowing who’s responsible. This is a mutant event; hundreds of people here had the power to do that!”

“It was Lorna,” said Rogue quietly.

“How do you know?” asked Roxanne.

“Well, well, well,” mused Lorna, “Look who it is! Great performance, by the way. Truly inspiring.”

“Nevermind,” said Roxanne.

“You did that?” asked Kurt, “Why?”

“You didn’t want to fight us,” shrugged Pietro, “We figured we’d take the fight to you. Turns out it was pretty easy to beat a loser like you.”

“It’s probably for the best we didn’t face each other in combat,” said Lorna.

“We would’ve wiped the floor with you,” added Wanda quietly, “We spared you the humiliation.”

“Well,” scoffed Pietro, smirking at Kurt, “we spared some of you the humiliation, at least.”

“Oh yeah!?” demanded Rogue angrily, “We’ll see about that!”

“So you’re going to change your mind then?” asked Lorna.

“Damn right we will,” affirmed Rogue, “Congrats, little magnets. You’ve got yourself a fight.”

“Good,” smiled Lorna, “See you tomorrow.”

The three walked off, leaving a fuming Rogue, a concerned Roxanne, a self-conscious Kurt, and a pensive Remy. They all turned to Rogue after a moment.

“‘Little magnets?’” asked Remy, “Was that really the best you could think of?”

“I’ve never been great at improv.”

“So we’re fighting them now?” asked Roxanne, “For real?”

“Sure are,” smiled Rogue, “and we’re going to win!”

***

“Ladies, gentlemen, and everybody in between!” bellowed the announcer, “Welcome to the 22nd Mutant Showcase of Combat! Today we will be featuring one-on-one duels, team matches, and even free-for-all survival rounds! Let’s hear it for our mutant participants!!!”

The crowd of mutants erupted into cheers. Much like the Williams Theater was rented out for the weekend’s performances, the Foster Stadium hosted the combat sporting events. The modestly sized stadium was packed with mutants that day, all excited to see their fellow mutants let loose with their powers.

“For our first round,” continued the announcer, “We have teams representing some of the biggest names in the mutant community going at it in what is sure to be an exciting team battle!”

“On the Blue Team,” he said, “We have a team of mutants enrolled in the X-Student program run by none other than Professor Charles Xavier. Please welcome Roxanne Washington, Remy LeBeau, and Rogue! Team name: The Freedom Fighters!!!”

The crowd roared as the trio emerged from their end of the stadium. They were dressed in their black and yellow uniforms, though Rogue had added a brown leather jacket to hers and Remy a brown trenchcoat to his. Remy also carried a long metal quarterstaff into the stadium with him.

“You think they’re cheering because we’re Xavier’s students?” asked Remy.

“I think they’re cheering because mutant battles kick ass,” said Roxanne.

“And on the Red Team,” called the announcer, “We have a trio of mutants with heroism running in their veins! Lorna Dane as well as Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are all the grandchildren of Erik Lensherr himself! Please welcome… The Acolytes!!”

The crowd erupted into cheers again. Lorna, Wanda, and Pietro emerged from the other side of the stadium. Wanda wore a similar outfit to what she had worn the day before, but Lorna and Pietro had changed into stylish and colorful athletic wear. Lorna’s matched her green hair and Pietro’s was turquoise with white highlights.

“The Acolytes?” asked Remy quietly, “Seems a bit dramatic, no?”

“Unlike Freedom Fighters,” muttered Rogue.

“Hey!” protested Roxanne, “It’s a good name!”

Both teams approached the center of the stadium, standing across from one another in silence as they awaited the beginning of the match.

“Yeah!” cheered Kurt from the front row, leaping to his feet, “Show them what for, guys!”

“Hey, isn’t that the guy who got a nuclear wedgie during his performance?” asked one attendee in the crowd.

“Oh my God, it totally is!” laughed her friend.

Kurt sank back into his chair and curled inward in embarrassment.

“Alright everyone,” said the announcer, “for those who don’t know the rules, the match continues until a team surrenders or until every member is declared unfit to continue. Is everybody ready?”

More uproarious cheering filled the air.

“Very well!” cried the announcer, “Begin!”

Time seemed to stop for Pietro. When he was moving fast, really fast, the whole world slowed to almost a halt. He sneered as he looked at the opponents before him. Only three targets. This would be over in an instant. He jogged around his team and over to the X-Students, moving so quickly that the world still seemed stagnant to him.

“Hm…” he thought to himself, looking Remy up and down.

Before Pietro had jumped to his maximum speed, Remy had begun to reach for the pocket of his trench coat. He was now midway through that reach. Pietro peered into the pocket and found nothing but a deck of playing cards. He plucked them out and tossed them aside. He thought for another moment, grabbed Remy’s utility belt, and pulled his spandex to the ground.

“Boxers with spandex?” recoiled Pietro, “That can’t be comfortable. Whatever. You do you, dude.”

Pietro looked over to the others. Roxanne’s skin had mostly hardened into a shining rock-like material. It would be difficult for Pietro to damage that, even at this speed, so he resigned to leave Roxanne to the others. Instead he turned his attention to Rogue, who was midway through removing one of her gloves.

“What are _you_ up to, cowgirl?” chuckled Pietro, looking at the glove, “Are those gloves some kind of-”

Pietro made the mistake of reaching for the glove, touching Rogue’s bare hand in the process. Pietro’s teeth clenched as thoughts and memories raced painfully through his mind. He couldn’t pull his hand away, almost as if it was being sucked into Rogue’s skin. He became more and more fatigued as the world slowly began to move around him. It reached its normal speed just as Pietro passed out on the ground. A loud siren sounded to indicate his defeat.

“Hey!” cried Remy indignantly, yanking his pants back up in embarrassment and dropping his staff in the process.

“What the-?” wondered Rogue, looking at her hand and slowly piecing together what had just happened.

Lorna let out an angry growl and pointed at Remy. His staff coiled around his body like a snake, causing him to fall over beside his deck of cards. Rogue, now realizing she had defeated Pietro, made use of her newfound powers. She broke out into a sprint toward Lorna.

“Wanda!” cried out Lorna.

Wanda’s eyes flashed red just as Rogue was about to hit Dorna. Rogue suddenly froze mid sprint.

“What did you do to her!?” demanded Roxanne, before yelping as her powers disappeared and left her normal again.

“I’ve reversed the effect of Pietro’s powers,” explained Wanda, “Instead of moving at imperceivable fast speeds, skunk head here has been slowed down to the point where her movement itself is imperceivable. And that’s not all I can do.”

Her eyes glowed red again. Remy looked down at the staff coiled around him in a panic. It began to glow and vibrate.

“No, no, no, NO!” cried Remy, but it was too late.

The staff burst in a fantastic display of white light, leaving an unconscious and burned Remy in its wake. A siren sounded his defeat as well. Rogue continued to remain frozen in her pose, helpless as Lorna chuckled at her. Wanda smiled in satisfaction with herself.

“Nice try, junior X-Men,” scoffed Lorna, “but you lose. Wanda, let’s finish them.”

“HEEYIP!” squeaked Wanda.

In the confusion, Roxanne had snuck behind Wanda. While Wanda was using her powers to keep Rogue slow, Roxanne reached into the back of her skinny jeans, grabbed the beige briefs under them, and yanked upward. Wanda’s face contorted as she winced in pain. The discomfort and embarrassment caused her to lose focus, resulting in the red glow fading from her eyes. Lorna didn’t have time to put together what had happened before Rogue was immediately beside her and had her hand on her face. Lorna fell down unconscious, causing another siren to sound.

“AAAAHHH!” screamed Wanda, who was now being bounced up and down by Roxanne, who had gained her crystalline form and strength back, “Stop! Please! Come on! Hey!”

The entire crowd was laughing at Wanda, especially Kurt. She was bright red in the face when her underwear tore away and caused her to fall face first into the ground, crotch and ass still burning from the friction. Rogue placed a finger on Wanda’s forehead and she passed out cold, sounding the last siren.

Roxanne gave Rogue a thumbs up. Rogue smiled back at her. They had done it. They had won.

***

“I’m just saying,” sighed Remy, “It would’ve been great if you had stopped that witch before she blew me up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” dismissed Roxanne, “Maybe you shouldn’t have let yourself get beat in the first place.”

The Mutant Showcase’s closing ceremony had been that morning. Now the X-Students were seated in the back of the Blackbird, the X-Men’s private jet. They were on their way back to Stamford with the others. Xavier and the official X-Men sat closer to the front while the students sat together toward the back.

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” said Rogue, “It’s a shame about what happened. Your performance was... still good.”

“Thanks,” said Kurt quietly.

“If it makes you feel any better,” suggested Rogue, “some interesting gossip just went viral.”

“Gossip?” asked Remy with a smile.

“Did you know that Pietro can’t last more than six seconds in bed?”

“Rogue!” gasped Roxanne, “Where did you-?”

“Someone at the Showcase leaked it to a tabloid journalist,” explained Rogue, “who was quickly able to find several sources to corroborate it.”

“Wow…” whispered Kurt, holding back a smile.

“That same leak also included the fact that Wanda has a stuffed animal collection and that Lorna was in a larping club in college.”

“One person leaked all that?” asked Roxanne in confusion, “How could anyone possibly know all that?”

“I don’t know,” grinned Rogue, “Maybe if she had a mutant power that absorbed the thoughts and memories of anyone she touched.”

“Rogue!” laughed Remy, “You brilliant woman!”

Rogue smiled and shrugged. Kurt smiled back at her.

***

“HOW!?!” screamed Wanda, “HOW COULD ANYONE HAVE KNOWN!?!!”

All of the metal in the apartment was flying around, circling Wanda in a tornado as her eyes glowed a bright red, using Lorna’s powers to express her feelings in the form of a storm of metal. Pietro and Lorna were ducked behind a couch on the other side of the room.

“What’s _she_ so mad about!?” demanded Lorna through clenched teeth, “No one outed _her_ as a larping geek!”

“She’s very sensitive about those stuffed animals,” whispered Pietro, “I mentioned it to her boyfriend from college once; she activated my powers and kept me running nonstop for a week.”

“How long do you think until she stops?” asked Lorna as a kitchen knife flung into the wall beside them.

“How long can you use your powers to this extent?”

“A few hours. But you can’t mean-”

“Buckle in. It’s going to be a bit.”

“You find this funny, Pietro!?”

“Kinda.”

“Why aren’t you more upset by this!?” demanded Lorna, “Now everyone knows that you’ve never lasted longer than a heartbeat in bed!”

“Eh,” shrugged Pietro, “I have no regrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mutant priiiiiiiiiiiiiiide


End file.
